User blog:Wassboss/Cybermen (Doctor who) vs ARC troopers (Star wars)
Last round General Grievous beat Marcus Fenix (8-2) This round it's ARC Troopers: The elite Clone Troopers that wield the secrets of Jango Fett vs Cybermen: Cyborg warriors who are determined to upgrade everything in the universe Who is deadliest ARC Trooper Captain.jpg|ARC trooper Vibroblade negwt.jpg|Vibroblade DC-17 pistol.jpg|DC-17 Pistol DC15x battlefront.jpg|DC-15x sniper rifle CR-1 Blaster Cannon.JPG|CR-1 blaster cannon cyberman.jpg|Parralel earth cybermen mondas cybermen.jpg|Mondas cybermen (These would have the death ray in thier chests) Electro attack.jpg|Cyberman using electro attack cyber wrist blaster.jpg|Cyber wrist blaster energy blaster.jpg|Cyberman using energy blaster My personal opinion goes to the cybermen. They have better armour and they are more ruthless. Battle Note: Thier will be three 3 cybus industy cybermen and 2 mondas cybermen in this battle. A sqaud of 5 ARC troopers are making thier way through a cyberman ship. They have been dispaced to take out the new alliance between the Mondas cybermen and thier parrallel world counter parts. They have been conqouring many planets and thier numbers have swelled due to thier constant upgrading. The ship they are on at the moment is the main communication ship of the cyber empire. If one platoon comes under attack this is where the information is received and sent out to other ships. The ARC troopers have been told to destory the main control panal which will disable the ship and make attacks on the cybermen easier. Only a small sqaud has been dispaced as the communication ship has little to no cybermen on it, other than a few guards. The leader beckons to his sniper to scout ahead and see if he can see anything. The trooper nods and heads off round the corner. A few seconds later he returns and informs his superior that thier is a group of 5 cybermen, 2 mondas and three cybus, guaring the control panal. The leader tells him to take out as many as he can and the sniper dissapears back round the corner. The leader hears a shot from the sniper rifle and a thud as something hits the floor. (5-4) The leader continues listening as more shots are fired but its not long before thier deafened by laser being fired and cries of "delete" echoing through out the space station. He hears footsteps heading towards thier location and is relieved to find it's his sniper returing. The ARC trooper opens his mouth to say something but a red laser burst's through his chest and he collapses to the floor. (4-4) "Dammit" the ARC leader whispers under his breath, but thier is no time to grieve. Four cybermen appear from around the corner and immediatly open fire on the hostile troops. The ARC trooper orders his men to retraet back into the ship and they bolt for the nearest exit's. The four cybermen follow the troopers, two going one way and two going the other. A Mondas cyberman enters a room and his head explodes into a firey mess. (4-3) The ARC trooper lowers his blaster cannon and high fives his fellow teammate. His victory is short lived however as two small balls of energy peirce his throat and he falls to the ground gasping for air. (3-3) His teammate looks up and sees a cyberman looming over him. He takes out his Vibroblade and leaps at the cyberman, stabbing furiosly at his chest. However he fails to penatrate the cyberman's thick armour and the cyberman grabs the troopers neck with hands. Electricity flows down the troopers body and he jerks about violently before ceasing moving. (2-3) Meanwhile in another corridor the two remaining ARC troopers are crouched in a doorway. The leader hears the sound of metal footsteps moving closer and beckons to his teammate. Holding thier blasters tightly in thier hands they jump out and open fire on the two cybermen. The combined fire of thier blasters manage to take down one of the cybermen. (2-2) The other one backs up and goes back around the corner. The leader smiles and beckons to his underling to follow him. They are almost at the corner when the cyberman steps out and fires his chest ray, disintergrating the leader. (1-2) The other ARC trooper shouts in anger and takes out his vibroblade. He leaps forward and rugby tackles the mondas cyberman to the floor. He thrusts his knife into it's eye socket and twists it, pulling out the brain and scraping it off the knife on the wall. (1-1) The ARC trooper puts away his knife and takes out his blaster. He exits the corridor and comes face to face with the last remaing cyberman. Before he can react the cyberman grabs him and elctrocutes him, the troopers body jerking violently before ceasing to move. The cyberman drops the limp body of his enemy and goes to report his success to his leader. Winner Cybermen Experts opinion The Cybermen won because of their ruthlessness and armour. This round ends on thursday the 1st of september and next round is Star fox Team (Star fox) vs Furon (Destroy all humans) Category:Blog posts